fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 298
During Hushed Times is the 298th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 21st episode of the 2018 series. While fighting Wall, Laxus is incapacitated when his Magical Barrier Particle contamination reaches a critical level. To the east, Wendy and Sherria confront "Warrior Queen" Dimaria of the Spriggan 12, but are instantly overwhelmed before a wandering, but familiar soul comes to their rescue. Summary As Laxus continues his battle with Wall, he begins to experience a severe episode, rendering him unable to fight, an opening well-exploited by the Machias who starts readying Etherion to finish off the Dragon Slayer. Desperate, Laxus constructs a Jutsu Shiki circle around both of them, claiming that Freed had taught him himself. Unphased, the Spriggan 12 uses his Magical Barrier Particle Nullifier to disperse the Enchantment, which is revealed to have been a trap set by Laxus to cure himself of the barrrier particles in his body, much to Wall's utter rage. Immediately, Laxus charges at the furious Wall, striking him yet again with lightning, causing the latter to mock him and boast about his immunity to the element. Unexpectedly, the yellow lightning turns dark red, stunning the Machias. Laxus then, remembering Mavis' words about his resemblance to his great-grandfather Yuri Dreyar, pierces through Wall's body with Raikô: Red Lightning, completely destroying it. Back at the guild, Happy renews his determination to find another way to defeat Zeref without killing off Natsu, while Warren reports the current status of the war throughout the country. Even though the Mages are optimistic due to the fall of third of the Spriggan 12, Makarov reminds them of the two Shields of Spriggan currently approaching them. Returning to Hargeon, Meredy joins the fray to help Juvia, Gray and Lyon, whilst Jellal arrives to Erza and Kagura's aid against the Four Heraldry Knights, much to Kagura's astonishment. Meanwhile, Dimaria finally activates her Magic, Âge Seal, freezing time around her and attempts to easily kill Wendy. Much to her surprise, the three girls mobilize and force her back. Shocked by what happened, Dimaria questions who were they able to move, and is answered when Ultear Milkovich joins the battleground. She reveals herself as nothing but a mere concept, only able to exist in the time rift created by the Warrior Queen, and thus can only help them by allowing them roam freely in the timeless world. Encouraged by Ultear's words, Wendy and Sherria attack Dimaria simultaneously, but are ultimately overwhelmed by the Shield of Spriggan, who reveals her trump card, God Soul: Chronos, much to their puzzlement. As Sherria readies herself to fight the God, Chronos shoots a piercing bullet at Wendy, who was saved by Carla who foresaw the attack, but ended up receiving it instead. Grieving over her old friend, Wendy beings wailing over the Exceed's body, until she is comforted by Ultear that Carla is still alive, albeit barely. Having frozen time for her, Ultear states that they owe to defeat Dimaria and immediately cast a healing spell on Carla after time is restored. Admiring the girls' resolve to help their friend, she offers them the chance to use the entirety of the Magic Power they will gain in the future right now using the Third Origin, which will leave them completely incapable of conjuring Magic afterwards. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Laxus Dreyar vs. Wall Eehto (concluded) *Wendy Marvell & Sherria Blendy vs. Dimaria Yesta Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wōtā}} * * ** *** |Za Naito}} * * ** ** * ** * ** * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** Spells used * ・ |Raikō: Akamikazuchi}} * |Aisu Gaizā}} * |Wōtā Suraisā}} * * * * * |Tenjin no Boreasu}} *God Soul: Chronos Abilities used *Machias Physiology ** *** *Magical Barrier Particle Nullifier *Hand-to-Hand Combat * *Swordsmanship * *Energy Beams Armors used * * Weapons used *Staff * *Sword *Backsword Items used * Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Sight of an Etherion trapezoid forming in space while Wall initiates it. **Dimaria attempts to tear off Wendy's attire before she changes her mind to killing Wendy is shown. **Carla's sight of Wendy being killed by Dimaria in her Precognition. **Lucy getting an ominous feeling in the infirmary. *Dimaria taunts Wendy in her Âge Seal magic by squeezing her cheeks when Dimaria is in front of her while in the manga Dimaria was behind Wendy and squeezes her cheeks. Navigation Category:Episodes